


Shhh

by StretchDean



Series: RWBY things [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking, Cum Dumpster, Cum in vagina, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Futanari Blake Belladonna, Gaslighting, Male Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Other, Quiet Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Stripping, Teenagers, Unconsciousness, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Fetish Masturbation, cumming, forced unconsciousness, gagging, knocked out, like sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StretchDean/pseuds/StretchDean
Summary: Blake Belladonna has been feeling weird things happening in her shorts for a week now but when you're constantly running and hiding for your life there isn't much time to check. Especially when you have to protect your young teammate.With the team split up and now cornered, a unique opportunity presents itself to find out.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Series: RWBY things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716292
Comments: 26
Kudos: 145





	1. Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer that this is my first post on the site and also probably won't be super regular with stuff going on all the time.
> 
> I also just woke up at 3 a.m. with this idea and started writing :p
> 
> This takes place as a AU in about season 1-2, whenever kind of fits the continuity. Before the season 3 events anyway.

**T** hey were exhausted, burnt out, and scared. 

Weeks and weeks of being pursued by the White Fang, hardly being able to sleep, had almost entirely spent the two young women.

No, Blake thought, she was a woman. Her young team leader was barely more than a little girl. Too young to be on the run like this.

They had been separated from the rest of their team when their previous resting place had been attacked by the White Fang, led by the man who had been her partner in the pseudo-anarchist organisation, Adam; and both had expended most of their energy in that fight, so that now the younger, usually insanely fast, could barely bring herself to a run, and the older lacked the energy to leave any of her clone decoys.

In fact, another thing was stopping that last part.   
In the attack, something had gone wrong with Blake’s Semblance, after she’d been hit by that weird dart. Instead of producing one of the shadow clones from her body to be a decoy, the energy had just seemed to push downward on her body and cause pain near her crotch.    
After trying twice more with the same result she gave it up as it was also making it more awkward to run.

That had been ten days ago now and, running on very little food and sleep, the girls had happened upon an abandoned farmhouse.

After scavenging for a little food, they agreed to sleep in shifts since their pursuers surely weren’t far behind. Blake allowed Ruby the first sleep on the spacious double-bed, the younger girl having all but passed out at this point, and sat herself on a chair by the bed’s foot with a view out two opposing windows.

Blake did her best to keep herself diligent but after half an hour let her mind wander. She tried creating a clone again but only felt the same discomfort below her stomach. She started to absent-mindedly rub at her crotch until she came to the sudden realisation that the girl on the bed had rolled in her sleep, accidently pointing her shapely ass directly toward Blake.    
Ruby had gone to sleep in her combat skirt in case they’d needed to leave quickly and the tights she wore were actually very high stockings. She had also managed, somehow, who knew with that kid, to dislodge her panties slightly. 

Blake had been staring at her captain’s ass and one very distinct labia for the past five minutes. She even found herself rising to go over to do … something with Ruby, unsure really what.

As Blake rose, however, she saw movement out both windows.    
The White Fang had surrounded the farmhouse while she was distracted. 

No sooner had she regained her focus, shaken awake her friend, and started to think of a plan than one of the doors downstairs crashed open.

With no option left Blake dragged Ruby across the room, crammed the groggy, still mostly asleep younger girl into the small walk-in closet, and squeezed herself in beside her before closing the door.

As the sounds of people walking around started downstairs, Blake became uncomfortably aware Ruby had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Knowing now that she might move in her sleep and fall out of the closet, Blake tried to silently wake her, awkwardly pushing on the girl’s modest chest and thigh. They were packed in face to face and when Ruby’s eyes started to open, Blake put a finger to Ruby’s lips and whispered that people were in the house. Ruby’s eyes widened and she nodded. Even so it seemed she couldn’t help herself whimpering slightly as the footsteps, upstairs now, came closer.

Blake knew that she had to somehow shut Ruby up before their pursuers were close enough to hear her and come into the room.

Again without really thinking about it, Blake acted on her first thought and, lifting the small girl’s chin with a finger, pressed her own lips hard against the trembling ones. 

Ruby’s eyes flew open in shock and some uncertainty but she did shut up as she surrendered to her elder’s forceful kiss.

The footsteps were in the next room over when Ruby let out a small moan. Blake panicked and attempted to deepen the kiss by sliding her tongue directly to the back of Ruby’s throat and pushing her head against the wall of the closet. Blake wondered briefly if it was her younger friend’s first kiss as she seemed to be timidly enjoying it, despite the danger. With their bodies so close, Blake could feel Ruby’s nipples begin to rapidly erect and unless she was mistaken and/or weirdly perverted, did Ruby’s crotch feel substantially warmer and damper pushed against Blake’s knee?   
Poor girl, Blake thought for a second, to experience what was her first full arousal like this. Even if she were into Ruby like that she wouldn’t fuck an underage girl. This wasn’t going to go anywhere. Not that she could really think of using her own pussy for anything right now, with the burning sensation that throbbed and how tight her shorts felt right now...   
  


Well that was her thought right up until Ruby’s eyes rolled back and let out a high pitched moan against Blake’s mouth a split second before the bedroom door opened.

Blake acted on instinct, in one fluid motion. Desperate to keep the girl quiet, she quickly pushed Ruby down to her knees, slipped her own shorts down to her ankles, and pushed the large, rock-hard dick she somehow knew would be there straight into the young girl’s open mouth. 


	2. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow,  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments already!

Ruby’s face was a mixture of momentary heartbreak at having her first kiss end so abruptly and violently, and shock and disgust at having Blake’s uninvited appendage thrust against the back of her throat. But at least she was quiet.

Blake wasn’t looking at Ruby’s face though. She had ever so slightly cracked the door open and was staring at the man in the doorway. 

Adam Taurus, the man she had left the White Fang to escape; The man who had stalked them for weeks; The man she had several times found herself with in a very similar position to the one she was now in, but with Blake’s mouth being the receiver those times.

This thought guided her thoughts back to Ruby and as Blake looked down she gasped silently and moved her hips back a little so that the younger girl was able to breathe once again. In her anger at seeing Adam again, Blake had been accidentally holding her captive’s head firmly with her dick cutting off Ruby’s airways.

When Ruby regained her breath silently, which slightly amazed Blake as she did not possess that composure after choking on a cock, she glared up at Blake through streaming eyes, betrayed by the three factors of the rape, the suffocation, and, like a child, the interruption of her first kiss.  
Blake couldn’t risk the girl complaining though, so, trying to make her face as apologetic as possible and mouthing “sorry” down at the hateful face in her hands, Blake slowly slid her length back into her friend’s mouth. She vowed this time to keep her hips moving so that her dick was out long enough that her captain could breath but not out long enough for her to say anything. 

Besides, the new sensation of having her new cock in a tight, wet hole was starting to feel amazing.

Blake looked back out the door and got such a shock she grabbed two big handfuls of Ruby’s hair, probably eliciting more tears from the teen. Adam was circling the room and was about to round the desk against which leaned their weapons! Ruby’s scythe Crimson Rose and Blake’s ribboned sword/gun Gambol Shroud!

While Adam might not recognise Crimson Rose, Blake had no such hope for her own weapon. Adam knew Gambol Shroud as well as Blake did.

Sure enough, when Adam saw the black sheath he stooped to pick it up and after thinking for a minute ordered the two other White Fang at the door to search the grounds again for the girls.  
He added that they were not to bother him while he reported in, which confused Blake enough to make her stop thrusting into Ruby’s head. Though whether out of an inherent slutiness or simple resignation, Ruby kept her little head bobbing in the same rhythm. Almost choking herself then backing away for a second, then again.

Blake soon saw Adam’s true intentions as the second that his guards had closed the bedroom door he brought Gambol Shroud up and licked its entire length, paying extra attention to the hand grip and where it usually lay on Blake’s back. 

In this same moment Adam flipped his hardening dick out and rubbed the sword against it too. He then rapidly undressed and lay naked on the bed where Ruby had been only five minutes before. 

Blake made the stunning realisation that, although she couldn’t see her entire length with the little girl slobbering all over it, she was pretty sure she was bigger than him now. No easy feat seeing as she herself would be gagging with only half of him in her mouth.

She watched as Adam unsheathed Gambol Shroud, taking its long ribbon and wrapping it around his chest, his upper thigh, and eventually his dick. Then Adam began to jerk himself off with his hand around both the ribbon and his manhood. He was holding the hand grip of Gambol Shroud in his mouth as he did so. Even though, his grunts and moans came out from around the handle, including some cries of Blake’s name.  
Blake decided to pretend she couldn’t see or hear her old lover as he lifted his legs and started to rub his nipples by putting effort into fucking Ruby’s face. She tried not to notice herself matching Adam’s pace. Whenever he slid his hand down his shaft Blake would plunge deep into Ruby’s throat, and then pull her fuck doll’s head back when Adam finished a stroke. And when Adam started to choke himself, Blake slid her fingers around Ruby’s little throat.

Feeling the hands on her neck seemed to shock Ruby into realising her current situation as fear once again struck her at the feeling of being raped by one of her best friends, as well as the thought that Blake might actually want to strangle her. She started panicking again, trying to speak to Blake to get her attention but being muffled by Blake’s meat in her mouth, even loudly slapping Blake’s thighs. 

Luckily, Adam seemed to be doing the trick on himself, bringing himself now toward a loud climax. Blake didn’t trust their luck for much longer however. Ruby was going to make noise no matter what now.

Blake stepped forward, pinning Ruby’s face to the wall of the closet using her hips and knees, then she pushed her dick as far to the back of the girl’s throat as possible, lastly she found both of Ruby’s carotid arteries and squeezed.  
This caused Ruby to kick her feet and scratch Blake’s bare legs. Then she screamed.

Though it was muffled again by the pulsing meat in her mouth, it still would have alerted Adam had he not just started his orgasm at this very moment, arching himself off the bed and furiously pumping his shaft for the last several times and laying Gambol Shroud across his chest in order to catch as much of his thick seed as possible. Adam shouted Blake’s name again on the very last pump as his load fell all over his chest and the sword, then he lay back on the bed, awake but not bothering to move, as his deflating cock continued to drizzle onto Blake’s blade.

Meanwhile, Ruby had managed to last several seconds before passing out in Blake’s hands. She had given up on screaming in the last moments, only looking up into Blake’s eyes, just pleading now.

Blake was able to feel unconsciousness come over Ruby as her throat suddenly loosened around Blake’s dick. She pulled herself out of Ruby’s face with a sigh, allowing her head to slump onto her shoulder. 


	3. Explore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute, sorry, I'm trying to always have a chapter in reserve but also got school stuff getting in the way.  
> The views and response have been awesome! Thanks guys.

Blake was not finished however, having come close to cumming before having to knock Ruby out, and since Adam got to cum it wouldn’t be fair if she didn’t. 

Since the girl she’d been pumping into was now unconscious and the only other person in the room was her rapidly softening enemy, she couldn’t see a lot of options for release.  
Even with the men Blake had fucked, she hadn’t given many handjobs before and now, standing with her shorts around her ankles and her own solid cock in her hands, Blake was unsure if she could fully satisfy herself by jerking it. Especially with how fucking good Ruby’s mouth had felt a second ago.   
  


Unconfident, Blake grasped the base of her meat in both hands and ran them slowly up toward the head and back down. While it definitely didn’t feel as good as thrusting into her young partner’s mouth, her dick was still slick from being in there which was probably helping it feel better.  
Picking up the pace now, Blake occasionally glanced over at the naked man on the bed. Making sure he wasn’t getting up, Blake told herself. When she wasn’t spying on him through the door, though, Blake found her mind and eyes turning more and more frequently to the girl lying on the floor. Specifically thinking back to the view of her panties and the tease of a tiny, probably unused, pussy as Ruby had slept on the bed earlier.   
A throb of Blake’s cock told her she liked the memory very much, because of course she hadn’t realised it at the time but she had gotten a raging hard-on for her young friend when she saw that, and had been subconsciously rubbing at her boner then too. 

Stepping out of her shorts and leaving them on the ground, Blake used her foot to lift Ruby’s combat skirt above her waist. When she looked down again she had to fight to contain her excitement and arousal.

Ruby’s panties were still partially skewed, similarly to how they had been on the bed, to show off part of her pussy, but now they were slightly damp at the bottom from her youthful horniness when Blake had kissed her.

Blake glanced out at Adam, who was playing with his dick again and stroking her sword, Gambol Shroud. 

‘Fucking hell, is he starting again?’ Blake thought, turning back to Ruby’s body and crouching beside it, still pumping her dick looking at those panties.  
Blake then leaned forward and slid a finger down the front of Ruby’s crotch, stopping between her pale legs where a dip in the creamed cloth told her that her team captain’s vagina sat there expectantly. A tiny gasp made Blake look up but it was clear from Ruby’s exhausted and ravaged face that she was just reacting in her sleep and wasn’t about to wake up.  
When she looked outside the closet she saw that Adam was indeed too caught up in starting to masturbate again that he wouldn’t have noticed anyway. This time, as well as wrapping himself in Gambol Shroud’s ribbon, he was now sitting on the desk with Ruby’s scythe, Crescent Rose, rubbing against his ass and ballsack. 

Blake tried to ignore this.

Delicately, Blake pinched both sides of her little toy’s panties and slid them and her stockings down below her knees.

Blake immediately stroked and groped at every part of Ruby’s now naked lower body; rubbing her thighs with one hand and feeling up her slit with the other; lifting the girl’s ankles high and caressing those well-shaped ass-cheeks; and eventually focussing on Ruby’s little clitoris.

Blake leaned in close and started to flick the cute, tiny bean, jerking herself with her other hand to the erotic twitches and gasps coming from her plaything. This was making the teen’s body react automatically, unleashing a new wave of wetness. Blake obliged it by lining up two fingertips with the beckoning hole and pushing inside.

Ruby’s pussy was wet, warm, tight, and felt amazing even to Blake’s intruding fingers. As soon as she got knuckle-deep, the slender legs beside Blake twitched and tensed. Blake was a little taken aback that she may now be giving the girl more firsts than a kiss.  
It was hard to believe that a sixteen-year-old hadn’t before been more than a couple inches inside her own pussy, if at all, considering how her body was behaving.

Of course, Blake hadn’t been thinking much about Ruby’s sexual experience until just now. She had silently told herself about twenty times since entering that closet that her friend was a minor and that she wouldn’t act “too” inappropriately. 

Even so, she reprimanded herself for her current thoughts. She couldn’t really bring herself to rape her younger friend. Could she?  
Blake’s thoughts came back to her. She already had raped her. She’d legitimately just fucked Ruby’s mouth until she passed out. She literally had her fingers in the girl’s cunt right now.

But Blake didn’t pull her hand away.

Instead she reached forward with her free hand to undo the buttons of Ruby’s top and, delighted to see no bra underneath, grabbed and pinched at her nipples while her other arm slowly began to slide the two fingers in and out of her victim’s tiny hole, setting up her third finger to join them and pushing her littlest finger against that cute butthole firmly, until it relented to accept her.

After all, Blake had no idea how long they’d be stuck there.

And if this big of a dick was going to be Ruby’s first, her body had to be ready.


	4. Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the support :)  
> I know it's been kinda slowing down. I suck at studying at home so that's taking like all my energy.  
> Uni break is in a few weeks though so I might get some good stuff out then.

Even without jerking off, Blake Belladonna had no problem keeping her dick rock solid while her hands were busy, not with the knowledge of where it would soon be.

Little Ruby Rose was apparently a much deeper sleeper than Blake had assumed as she didn’t stir as Blake fully removed the top and skirt from her sleeping form and continued to grope and finger both of her tiny, virgin holes.

Of course the teen had to be physically and emotionally exhausted from being on the run for weeks, the abrupt and rapid awakening she received when she finally had slept, and the large, brand new cock that Blake had shoved violently into her mouth in order to shut her up after the younger girl had fallen somewhat for the elder. 

Now that Ruby had passed out, Blake was now silently exploring every inch of Ruby’s young body. Despite her initial hesitation, it was really exciting Blake to be what seemed to be the very first person to take the girl. It was an unexpected extra turnon that Ruby was underage and that she could not currently refuse.

Blake had two fingers in her sleeping captain’s pussy and two now in her tiny asshole, had licked and sucked her small tits to redness, and now, jerking herself rapidly with the other hand, bent her head down to have a taste of her young companion’s wet slit. When her tongue first lapped up Ruby’s wetness it almost drove Blake crazy and she dove her face completely between the warm, slender thighs and slid her tongue as deep as she could into the hole, her fingers helping to stretch it so it could accommodate more tongue.  
After tongue fucking Ruby’s cunt and sucking her clit for about a minute, Blake’s mind was going wild with lust and she could hardly move fast enough to a position between the beckoning thighs. 

Blake hurriedly lined up her’s and Ruby’s hips, lifting those ankles high into the air to press her dick’s head right up against the pretty pink hole.  
At this point, with the young girl’s hot wetness beginning to lubricate the large meat and her velvety labia caressing and beckoning the anticipated penetration, that Blake experienced another momentary hesitation of conscience.

Surely she couldn’t go through with this!  
It was one thing to have taken her friend’s mouth by force during a moment of panic. It was another to do what she was considering; full-on fucking the unconscious, uderaged, virgin body of not only her friend but the sister of another friend and the captain of her huntress team. Not to mention that this would be highly illegal if anybody found out about it.

She became acutely aware of her position in that same second. She was a pantsless eighteen year old with her brand-new penis hard as stone and about to violate a sixteen year old girl she had just choked out and stripped naked.

Blake sighed. She began to pull herself away.

But as Blake relaxed her grip on the smaller girl’s ankles, they came to rest on Blake’s shoulders. It was then that Ruby yawned cutely in her sleep, flexed her legs slightly, and innocently, sweetly, absolutely irresistibly, crossed her ankles behind Blake’s neck.

All of Blake’s inhibitions broke in that moment.

Positioning her body directly above Ruby’s, lifting her easily moved knees to hover directly above her round breasts, Blake pushed herself directly, slowly, and firmly down into the little pussy.

No matter how good her captain’s cunt had felt when enveloping her fingers and her tongue, it was nothing, NOTHING compared to sliding her large, anticipating shaft inch by inch into the velvety wetness of this young girl who she had, until a few minutes ago, treated and protected as if she were a little sister and who now had her long legs high and spread just for Blake.

Blake almost moaned aloud as her bellend slipped into those lips and she had to clap a hand to her mouth to stifle it, freezing with her spine arched back. The lack of a change in Adam’s renewed moans suggested she was once again in the clear as she got back in position with one hand either side of Ruby’s shoulders and continued to push down.

Despite her previously intruding tongue and fingers, Ruby’s tiny pussy seemed to protest, not expecting the sheer size of Blake’s instrument and was squeezing extra tightly to stop her. Blake, however, simply braced and put in more effort, grunting slightly but not letting herself miss a second of feeling that virgin pussy tightly hugging her cock. As she felt some resistance she merely cupped the girl’s ass cheeks and gave a firm tug, quickly sliding another inch in.

At this point Ruby gasped once more but Blake was beyond caring. She gave a smirk, whispered "Shut up," and leant forward to press her mouth against Ruby’s, simultaneously pushing on those slender legs with her shoulders and making her hips raise to meet Blake’s.

Realising that almost her entire length was inside her little companion broke the last bit of hesitation in Blake’s mind as she began to hungrily kiss Ruby with new intensity and to slowly thrust her hips backward then forward.

The feeling was intense. Beyond most feelings she’d ever had before. 

Blake took her lips away now, that she could kneel upright and look down at her prize; unconscious, naked, her knees still curled up as high on her body as possible, her pussy stuffed with Blake’s cock. She was the very definition of a fuck doll and it drove Blake wild with the desire to claim and own every bit of this poor girl!

She pulled her hips back again, lifting Ruby’s hips even more so that on her next thrust she could get her entire length in. She didn’t even know if it’d fit honestly.

Biting her lip, Blake pulled Ruby’s hips so harshly the captain’s whole body slid across the ground into Blake’s thighs as Blake’s entire shaft shot smoothly into the tiny hole.

Somehow, even this was not enough to wake the teen. Only to make her give a long low moan of discomfort, one that got slightly higher each of the three extra times that Blake did the same thing.

It was such a sensation to have her meat be repeatedly so quickly and so tightly encompassed that Blake hardly felt her dick on the edge of explosion.

Blake took a second to think and came to the rapid decision that, not knowing how long she had with Ruby’s body, she didn’t want to cum too early.

Besides, she had said that she would become all of Ruby’s firsts.

So, after giving herself a second to cool down, Blake gave Ruby’s lips another kiss, kissed her left nipple and bit the right. Then she rolled her doll onto her belly, showing off her cute little asshole.


	5. Teased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess who's been having a meltdown for the past week!  
> Still Thanks for reading, kudos, and commenting :)
> 
> Oh well, Let's have a vote now, maybe:  
> I am going to come back to this narrative in another story so, question is, shall I write from Blake's perspective again, or Ruby's?  
> Got some hot ideas ready either way ;)
> 
> Thanks again

It was harder than Blake had thought it would be to try to poke her dick’s head into Ruby’s ass. 

Even though it had barely been a minute since her fingers had invaded the tiny hole, the muscles that made it so tight had already moved back into place, making it near impossible for Blake’s large bellend to squeeze past the rim.

Blake leaned forward, pulling Ruby’s head up with a fistful of her hair, and slid her thumb into the young girl’s mouth to wet it. When her digit had been sufficiently lubricated, she moved her hand back and eased it into Ruby’s little asshole, again ignoring when the young girl whimpered in her sleep.

While waiting as her thumb stretched the entrance to Blake’s prize, she slid the length of her cock several more times into Ruby’s pussy to keep it wet and took the opportunity to give her own neglected titties a squeeze. They had been hard enough to cut diamonds and desperate to be fondled this whole time, but it’s hard to get your own tits played with when ravaging the body of your little friend and not knowing how long you have with her.

“If there’s a next time,” thought Blake, “I’ll have to work on that.”

With the thumb of one hand deep in a young girl’s anus, the other hand playing around under her own shirt, and her cock sliding in and out of a tight pussy, Blake found herself in absolute bliss; closing her eyes and listening to the soft, sweet moans of her little red fuck doll under her and the louder, more forceful moans of the naked man on the bed as he approached another orgasm. Both combined to severely arouse Blake.

She had nothing to worry about in the world at this moment.

Which, of course was the wrong thing to think as, right at that second, the bedroom door swung open and a petite female White Fang agent rushed in, reading aloud from a written report. 

Blake froze with her cock deep inside Ruby’s pussy and pulling on her own left nipple.

“Our men have been unable to find the girls sir! They must have left the property!” She declared, apparently she hadn’t seen Adam stripped bare, gripping his shaft and glaring at the girl interrupting him, “We spotted the blonde and the heiress not far from here though! If we hurry we could- Oh!” she trailed off as she now saw her boss, who had risen to his feet with a calm fury on his face.

With blinding speed, Adam grabbed her by the throat and used Gambol Shroud to quickly remove her armour before pulling her trousers to the floor and thrusting her face down with them.  
This had all happened mercilessly fast, so fast that Blake was sure the girl had no idea how she got to be face down with her naked rear in the air. 

Nor would she have much chance to take that fact in as Adam barely waited a second before shoving his full length into her pussy and, already having masturbated himself to the point of cumming, instantly filled the agent’s pussy on the first thrust.

As Adam pulled himself out of the unfortunate agent and let go of her hips, his cum already overflowing her cunt, her legs shakily gave way and she fell to the floor.

The sight of another’s pussy being so abused by her former lover’s cock was too much for Blake’s horniness as her own dick spontaneously burst inside of Ruby.

She could feel wave after wave of cum shoot deep into her young friend and it quickly became obvious that Ruby’s pussy was not big enough to hold the sheer amount of cum streaming into it, spilling out past Blake’s cock and pooling under her hips.

Blake leaned forward to wrap her arms around Ruby and bury her face in her toy’s back to muffle her almost screaming moans as she ejaculated for the first time from a dick. She began again to hurriedly thrust in and out of the warm, spilling pussy as the orgasm continued, desperately pouring herself into the girl.

Briefly, Blake wondered if she’d just knocked up one of her best friends, but that thought faded as she finally ran out of cum to give and almost passed out herself from the headrush as she pulled out.

\---------------

Blake must have slept briefly as she woke up with her face resting on Ruby’s ass as a pillow.

A look outside the closet door revealed that Adam had already left, presumably to organise and follow Weiss and Yang since there were still voices downstairs. He had left Blake’s and Ruby’s weapons, now clean of his cum, on the bed and the faunus girl he’d just shot his load into still lying in a half-naked heap on the floor.  
  


After a minute or so, Blake heard two pairs of footsteps approach as the door opened again to allow two other White Fang men into the room. They quickly lifted the girl’s body off the floor, clearly sent to recover her, but before they left, one lifted her pussy to his face and licked it.  
The second shot him a rebuking look and he shrugged.   
“You’re aware Adam just came in there right?” 

The man shrugged again and licked the girl’s asshole “Literally when are we gonna have another chance with her like this?”

The man who had first disagreed conceded the good point and they walked out of the room, both carrying and groping the girl between them.

Blake heard the sounds of the White Fang steadily leaving the household and surrounding property. 

When it became quiet Blake gently pushed open the closet door and stepped out, pulling her shorts back up finally. From a glance out the windows she saw the last of their pursuers disappearing down the road.  
Ironically, since she already came, the time when she now had Ruby entirely alone, she just wasn’t that horny right now.   
Sighing, she redressed the still unconscious girl and lay her back on top of the bed, forming her cover story in her head.

With a sharp movement, Blake seized her captain’s shoulders and shook them violently, calling her name at the same time.

It took longer than expected but Ruby’s eyes flew open and attempted to focus. Blake saw close-up now how puffy and teary they were since the face-fucking. This had to be good.

“Ruby you’ve been asleep for ages!” Blake said in a rush, “Adam’s lot just passed the house!”

“B-Blake?” Ruby said hesitantly. Her voice sounded raw and strained.  
Ruby blinked and suddenly sat upright, sliding away from her teammate. 

“Blake.. What-?”

“What’s wrong Ruby? You’ve been tossing and screaming in your sleep! Are you ok?” Blake tried to make her genuine concern sound like it came from a friendly, sisterly place.  
“Blake what the fuck? You-” She looked around and Blake had to wonder who she was lowering her voice for as she whispered, “You _raped_ me.” 

Blake summoned all of her indignation as she stared at Ruby on the bed and tried not to think of her round tits bouncing right at that moment.

“Ruby what are you talking about?! I’ve been sitting guard for a day while you’ve been thrashing around in your sleep!”  
“I’m not stupid Blake! My throat is fucking killing me and so is…” Ruby trailed off briefly, eyes wider than ever, before continuing, “I don’t remember _that_ part but Adam came in and you raped my mouth and- And I must’ve passed out, then you put your dick-”

“Ruby listen to yourself!” Blake was almost to the point of shouting herself, “You were dreaming! I bet your body hurts! We’ve just run across half the country and you’ve not slept at all! And we were in a fight before that! I don’t fucking have a dick Ruby!”

The younger girl must have recovered some strength, because she moved off the bed and in front of Blake faster than Blake’s eyes could see. 

Blake felt two firm tugs at her waist and felt her shorts fall toward her ankles once again as a small hand clasped the front of her crotch.

A half-second later, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao-Long swung the door open and strode into the room. The look of relief on their faces at having finally found their friends turned into awkward shock as they saw Ruby staring furiously down at Blake’s bare pussy with her fingers right next to the clit.

“Are we… You know. Interrupting?” Asked Weiss, always the quickest to compose herself.

“I don’t think so,” Blake said levelly, looking into Ruby’s face, “Just a lot of stress. You good, Ruby?”

“Yeah.” Ruby muttered, her face mingled rage, confusion, and effort to sort out her memories. “Yeah stress.” She grabbed her scythe up and started toward the stairs.  
Yang gave Ruby’s arm a quick squeeze, which she barely flinched away from, then she walked over to Blake, checked her quickly for signs of damage, and punched her squarely in the face. “She’s fucking sixteen you pervert.”

Yang stomped off after Ruby. Weiss, who had never been too friendly with Blake, stayed a little longer and said “Pull your pants up. Let’s head back.”

Blake let out a sigh as the girl in white turned away and she bent to don her shorts again.

Luckily, having a nice, warm place to cum into seemed to have been all her dick had needed this whole time. It had disappeared at some point during her pleasure-induced sleep, which was lucky as she hadn’t been prepared for Ruby to strip her down and was positive the girl would know for sure she’d been raped upon seeing the dick again.  
  


She may have to keep the young one around, though. In case her dick came back next time she got horny.


End file.
